Innocent Bird
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Kuro receives an "urgent" request from Dr. Kiriko to cure a patient that is apparently very important to him. Although feeling a bit suspicious about the situation, Kuro decides to head to the requested location out of concern for the patient. Little does he know that the only "patient" is going to be Kuro himself! WARNING: HARD YAOI AHEAD! /Two shot.


**Hey, guys.**

**I'm new to the Black jack fandom, and frankly, I'm already a huge fan of this series!**

**So with that, I decided to write a hawt smexy yaoi involving BJ and Kiriko. Because who doesn't like hawt smexy yaoi xD This is going to be a two-shot. ((I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FINISH IT! I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY!))**

**Anyways, sorry if it sucks. If you think I can improve on anything, feel free to let me know in a review.**

**Warnings: Graphic (gay) sexual content, foul language, and controversial themes including rape and BDSM... If you don't want to read anything like that then please leave this story now.**

**Other than that, enjoy~**

* * *

_8 o'clock am._

Notorious surgeon Kuro Hazama (a.k.a Dr. Black Jack) and his child assistant, Pinoko, were seated at the table enjoying a comfortable breakfast.

That's when the call came.

The loud, obnoxious ring of the communication device caused the veteran doctor's brow to furrow in irritation. "At this hour? So early... Pinoko, get the phone." But instead of obeying the doctor's order, the stubborn child simply glared at him and took a cranky bite out of her waffle.

"Chen-chei, why can't YOU get it? I'm eating!"

"As am I."

"Doesn't matter! You're closer and I'm tired!" Kuro let out a sigh of exhaustion. "Sheesh, fine. You can be so difficult sometimes..." The doctor lazily headed towards the phone and picked it up, slowly easing it up towards his ear.

"Black Jack speaking."

"Oi, I'm glad you answered. Heh...I wasn't sure if you'd be up at this hour." The doctor's eyes widened at the male voice on the other end. That voice! Could it be...?

"It's Kiriko. Long time no talk, Black Jack-sensei."

Kuro bit his lip, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach. I knew it! Dr. Kiriko, also known as the "euthanasia" doctor... Unlike myself who earns money by saving the lives of patients, he earns his living by destroying them... I haven't heard from him since the case involving the comatose boy who didn't age. What could he possibly want with me now?

"State your purpose. I don't have time for your games." Kiriko chuckled loudly. "Now, now, don't be so cold. I simply called because I have a proposition for you."

This surprised Kuro. "A proposition? For me? Why? You kill your patients! As far as I'm concerned, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Just listen. I recently received yet another patient who has lost her will to live. But due to our circumstances, I cannot bring myself to end her life. If I went through with the process, I would have to live with horrific emotional pain for the rest of my life."

It was Kuro's turn to chuckle. "Oh, you don't say? You hypocrite... You've ended the lives of thousands of other patients, but suddenly THIS person means something to you? I guess none of those other lives were up to your standards, huh? Who exactly is this patient?"

"She's my mother. I'm sure you can somehow relate to my suffering, considering what you went through..." Kuro's eyes narrowed slightly as memories of the accident he and his mother had been in all those years ago came to mind. "...Go on."

"Good, I thought you'd understand." Kiriko continued. "She was diagnosed with a fatal disease a few months back. I guess she could no longer handle the stress of watching her death clock tick closer and closer to the end since she finally came to me and begged for me to relieve her of her misery. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I made a deal with her."

"And that deal was?"

"I told her that I would seek out Dr. Black Jack, the most talented surgeon in the world. I said that I would get you to attempt to resolve her condition. The deal was that if you operated and couldn't cure her, I would grant her wish and end her suffering myself."

"So you've already volunteered me to do the operation without my consent." Kuro growled. "This doesn't involve me. I absolutely refuse!" But before he could hang up the phone, Kiriko's sudden shout caused him to stop short. "Wait! If you do this-even if the operation doesn't succeed- I'll make it worth your while!"

Kuro smirked slightly, lifting the phone back up to his ear. "Oh? How much?"

"I've already prepared twenty million yen. I'll pay you upfront with cash as soon as the operation is complete. How does that sound?"

"_Only_ twenty million? Isn't that a bit cheap when it comes to a family member?" Kuro slyly replied. "I'll do it for a hundred million and nothing less."

To Kuro's disbelief, Kiriko didn't attempt to make any argument about a price. "Fine. I'll have it ready by the time you arrive. Be at Central park in New York in two days. I'll meet you there."

"Gladly. Oh, and one more thing... What exactly is the 'fatal disease' that your mother is suffering from?" Kuro questioned. He could imagine Kiriko shaking his head on the other end. "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't disclose that detail now. I'd be much more comfortable with telling you in person. Oh, and make sure you come alone. See you in a few days, Black Jack-sensei."

"What? That's absurd! Why can't you-" Kuro was cut off by the sound of Kiriko hanging up in him. He sighed as he angrily slammed the phone down on the reciever. "That bastard Kiriko! He's up to something..."

"Yeah, I agree!" Pinoko chirped narrowing her eyes. "I heard everything he said. Something's fishy! That's it, I'm coming with you on your trip to New York! I'm not letting anything happen to my chen-chei!"

"Actually, you're not." Kuro sternly replied. "The fact that he wouldn't give me details about the disease AND that he wanted to to go alone is certainly strange, but that's all the more reason why I HAVE to do this on my own. I won't have you tagging along and getting hurt or wrapped up in one of his schemes."

"Whaaaat? That's soooo dumb!" Pinoko shrieked. "That's why you NEED someone there to protect you! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Your logic is stupid!"

"Enough. I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'm going alone and that's final!" Kuro glared at the flustered child. "It's for your own good. I know you're aware of that." With that, he turned and headed out of the kitchen and into his room. "Finish your breakfast and clean up after yourself. I'm going to start packing for the trip. Please don't interrupt me."

Pinoko simply stood in place as she trembled with rage. "STUPID DOC!" She shouted in his direction. "FINE, BUT IF YOU GET HURT REALLY BADLY AND YOU GET STUCK IN A BAD MESS, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!"

Later that evening...

Kuro set his suitcase down by the door so he could slide on his coat and shoes. After applying them, he grabbed his black fedora off the hat rack and placed it comfortably on his head. "Pinoko! I'm going."

"Chen-chei, wait!" Pinoko rushed into the hall and shoved a huge bag of snacks into the doctor's face as soon as she reached him. Here, chen-chei... I prepared a bunch of snacks for you to eat during the flight... I'm sure now that I've gone through all this trouble, you'll let me come with you.."

"No." Came the cold reply. Pinoko sighed heavily and hung her head in sadness. "N-no fair... Doc's so stupid... Why..." Kuro sighed and bent down next to her small form, gently lifting her chin with and flashing her a semi warm smile. "Listen. Kiriko may be plotting something, but the odds of something tragic happening are slim. There's really no reason for you to worry. If anything happens, I'll contact you immediately. You still have my cell number, don't you? If you need anything, you can always give me a call."

Pinoko looked up at him with saddened eyes. "I-I know that, but.. I'm your wife... I should be there for you at all times..." Kuro rolled his eyes. "Come on, cut the crap. You know that's not true. I don't know what else to tell you. I will be_ fine_, Pinoko."

After a few awkward moments of staring at the girl and not receiving any reply, Kuro grabbed the snack bag and headed out the door. "Watch the house, and stay out of trouble! And whatever you do, do NOT follow me!"

Pinoko could only watch sadly as the doctor got into his car and left.

"Chen-chei... Be safe."

_Two days later..._

Kuro hastily arrived in the vast area known as Central Park. As expected, there were hundreds, maybe even thousand of people wandering around. Except for the one person that he was looking for.

No, Dr. Kiriko was nowhere to be found.

Kuro scowled internally. _That little shit... How dare he make me go through all this trouble just to get here and then have the nerve to stand me up!_

"Now now, Black Jack! I know exactly what you're thinking just by looking at that menacing glare on your face! Don't write me off just yet." Kuro turned to see his rival sprinting towards him. "Kiriko! So you _did_ decide to show up." Kiriko smiled slyly. "Well of course. You're my only source of help- there's no way that I'd let this chance slip by. Now, come with me." The doctor turned to walk away, Kuro trailing behind him.

"Alright, now tell me. Where is the patient? And what exactly is her condition?" Kuro pressed.

"Well, obviously I cannot keep her in any medical facility. I don't want anyone finding about about my plans for her." Kiriko replied. "I've brought her to an abandoned shack located in the southern outskirts of Forest Park so we can perform the operation in secret. It is a very quiet location; I am absolutely sure that no one will find or disturb us."

"Well, I suppose that's understandable. And her condition?" Kuro could have sworn that he saw a devious smile flash across Kiriko's face for a short instant.

"You'll see."

"Don't give me that!" Kuro shouted, causing a few civilians to glance his way. "You said you'd tell me what the disease was as soon as we met in person. I demand an answer!"

"Quit it. You're causing a scene!" Kiriko snapped, glancing around nervously. "I swear to you that you'll see for yourself! We have to get going!" Kuro angrily bit his lip as he followed the shady doctor to his car. "...Fine."

_I'll have to trust what he says for the sake of the patient. But the feeling in my gut isn't right, no... Not one bit._

"Here we are." Kiriko said as he and Kuro stepped out of the vehicle. Kuro quickly looked the building up and down. It looked like your typical, dilapidated and run down shack. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

"Let's go. My mother's inside." Nodding slightly, Kuro followed the other doctor into the building. Upon entrance, Kuro received a shocking surprise. The shack only contained one room, filled with only a large bed and a nightstand. Kiriko's mother was nowhere to be seen.

Kuro felt like a dead weight had been dropped straight into his stomach. Something was horribly wrong. He nervously looked around, gulping and taking a breath before speaking.

"Kiriko... Where is the patient...?"

"I'm afraid that there is none." Before Kuro had any time to react, Kiriko tackled him to the floor and shoved a paper towel soaked with some sort of chemical over his nose and mouth. "_You're_ going to be _my_ patient." Kuro was instantly overcome by the substance. He struggled to breathe, and his sight became blurry and distorted as dizziness swept over him.

_Shit.. This is... Chloroform..._

The last thing he saw was a menacing-looking Kiriko standing over him, flashing the most frightening grin imaginable.

_"Let's play doctor."_

Then everything went black.

* * *

**WELL? HOW WAS IT?! Tell me what you thought please. I'm really proud of this :) Once again, I WILL get around to finishing it. I don't know when cause of my schedule, but I swear I will!**


End file.
